


Light Her Up

by thebrightestbird



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, I hope, PWP, sweet and sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebrightestbird/pseuds/thebrightestbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You want to do what?!” Simmons asks in her practiced scandalized tone.</p>
<p>Skye rolls her eyes. “Do it on the big couch in the sitting area. Don’t act like it’s such a crazy idea.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Her Up

“You want to do what?!” Simmons asks in her practiced scandalized tone.

Skye rolls her eyes. “Do it on the big couch in the sitting area. Don’t act like it’s such a crazy idea.”

“But what’s wrong with one of our nice, comfortable beds behind a closed door, where we can pretend that no one knows what we’re doing?”

“I can’t believe you still have to tell yourself that no one knows about us. You’re pretty loud when I’ve got my tongue in your –”

“ _Okay_ ,” Simmons interrupts with force, “yes, everyone knows. I’m not delusional. And you’re very good at that. Stop using it to make me blush in the middle of a conversation.”

Skye brushes the back of her hand across Simmons’ cheek. “But you’re so beautiful when you blush.” She gets closer, nudging her forehead to her girlfriend’s temple. “A supposedly simple white carnation, showing her true rose-red nature.”

Skye wraps a hand around Simmons’ waist and runs her other hand up an arm, goose bumps and hairs rising in its wake. “Prickly like a rose too,” she says with a smirk.

Simmons takes a shuddering breath. She’s lost. They’re not even really fighting, but she’s lost, all the same.

She is about to have sex with Skye on the very couch she watches episodes of _Doctor Who_ with Coulson. They still have to catch up on the latest season, which means she will once again sit on this couch with Coulson – her _supervisor_ – but desperately will be trying not to think about the amazing things Skye is certainly about to do with her naked.

In fact, she seems to have gotten closer to the couch while pondering and dreading the uncomfortable post-sex activities and conversations on the couch with the team.

“Turn off your brain for once, Simmons. It’ll be fine. The team will be gone for hours at the Hub. We have the Bus all to ourselves, and while I love what we do in our rooms – and that one time in the storage closet – I have been dying to get you on top of me somewhere with bright lighting.”

“Really, that’s why?” Simmons can’t believe it’s as simple as that. “Why is lighting so important?”

Skye is a fine multitasker and sits down on the couch, pulling Simmons onto her lap, while answering her. “Our rooms are so cramped and dim. Can’t you see the possibilities now that we’re here?” She shifts them so Skye can lie down lengthwise with Simmons still sitting upright, straddling her. “Can’t you see me looking up at you so much better out here?”

Simmons can immediately see Skye’s point. Her chocolate-brown hair and eyes shimmer under the natural lighting. She also can understand Skye’s fascination with blushing. Skye is already flushed and practically aglow. No one could possibly be this naturally breathtaking, yet Skye is, and Simmons is so grateful.

She doesn’t say any of this to Skye, however. She just gives a slight nod, lets her eyes roam down Skye’s body to where she’s sitting, then runs her hands upward from Skye’s waist, skimming her stomach, and firmly running over her breasts.

Skye’s breathing has picked up and her eyes glaze a bit. She really wants this. “So, this means we’re good, right?” she asks, breathy. “Like, can we finally start getting naked?”

Simmons, again, just nods, repeating her previous motion, but this time she drags the bottom of Skye’s T-shirt up with her roaming hands.

Skye eagerly brings her back off the couch to get the T-shirt all the way off. After that’s done, she reaches for Simmons’ latest sweater and pulls it off her, but the button-up shirt she’s wearing underneath is going to slow the get-naked process a bit. Skye can appreciate dressing professionally, but she just might secretly throw Simmons’ wardrobe off the plane one of these days because it’s seriously a pain when sex happens. And luckily for Skye, sex with Simmons has been happening a lot more frequently lately.

The shirt finally gets discarded, and Skye is greeted with a cami-clad Simmons atop of her. Skye actually makes a “grrr” sound in frustration. “That’s it! You’re going to have to wear more T-shirts from now on. Seriously, Simmons. That is too many layers.” She tugs at the cami. “Off! Off now!”

“All right, all right. Aren’t we pushy today.” Simmons says, amused. She makes quick work of the cami and finally ( _finally_ ) is naked from the waist-up.

Skye soaks up the sight for a moment. She brings a finger to one of Simmons’ freckles and trails the tip to the next freckle. “See, Simmons? I get to connect the dots more accurately out here.”

Simmons immediately starts to giggle. “No! No tickling!” Of course, Skye immediately increases the tickling. “Quit! No!” There’s little effort to actually get out of reach, but it’s just not fair that she’s ticklish and Skye’s not. She’s completely at Skye’s mercy. In so many ways.

But Simmons does have one defensive move against the tickle torture. Well, offensive, depending on your perspective. She happens to be on top at the moment, and she uses the position to her full advantage.

Skye’s hands suddenly stop moving and drop to Simmons’ legs to grip – because Simmons just full-on grinded on her. Yeah, that’ll get her to quit tickling real fast.

Simmons keeps the motion up a bit. Slow and hard, one hand holding onto the couch and the other resting on Skye’s shoulder. Not gripping – yet.

They haven’t taken their pants off, so this is some nice foreplay. Simmons’ work pants are going to need special care in the wash after this. Skye’s wearing jeans, and she couldn’t give a fuck about how she’s going to wash them, but the zipper is starting to dig a bit too deeply.

Skye’s been reduced to a Neanderthal at this point and all she can say to communicate her needs is, “Pants. Off. Need. Now!” Simmons luckily is quite smart and doesn’t need further explanation.

They pause they’re movements, which is frustrating yet necessary for the pants-taking-off process. They don’t bother trying to strip the other, each making quick work of their own clothing in a mad dash to get back to business.

Once they’re both fully naked, Simmons jumps right back onto Skye, this time slipping one of her legs under Skye’s and angling her body a bit more toward the back of the couch. Skye lifts her upper body for a moment to reach for Simmons and finally kiss her. They stay like that for a couple of minutes, kissing forcefully and holding off any movement where they’re intimately joined, simply enjoying the heat and connection.

But Skye breaks the kiss with a sense of finality, ignoring Simmons’ whimper, and lies back down to look up at her. “I wanna watch you,” she explains. “That was the whole point of doing this out here.”  

Simmons had almost forgotten about that, had even lost awareness of where she was at the moment. Being with Skye does that to her, frees her from being so all-knowing and proper. Her tendency of overanalyzing things will sometimes get the better of her though, and it happens at the most inopportune times. Times such as …

“I hope this experience has lived up to your expectations so far,” Simmons blurts out somewhat awkwardly.

Skye senses the uneasiness from Simmons and pets her legs soothingly. “Well, I kind of wish the mirror was here behind me so you can see what I see. Because then you wouldn’t have any doubt at how extraordinary you are at this moment, Jemma.”

Simmons is speechless, and Skye gives her a moment to collect herself. They just stare at each other, taking advantage of the abundant light, silently understanding that more than their bodies have been illuminated today.

Skye starts to stroke her mound lightly and shifts a bit under her. “We can talk later,” Skye says, breaking the silence. “But I think we should get a move on here. Uhh, I might have exaggerated how much time we have alone before everyone gets back.”

Simmons’ eyes widen, and she can’t help but ask, “How much of an exaggeration?”

Skye has the good sense to look ashamed. “Maybe 20 minutes before they’re back. Could be a solid half hour. We’re only picking up supplies. Coulson and the rest of them unfortunately don’t have any meetings to attend.” She seems really sad and apologetic about it all.

Simmons takes pity and starts to move on her end. “Fine, we better make this quick, unfortunately. And we _will_ be talking later. Don’t you dare back out on that.”

Skye’s already focused on the friction between their legs but manages to respond. “Good, okay. I am totally okay with talking. Later. An undetermined later.” She grips Simmons’ legs tighter and pushes upward with more force.

Simmons lets out an adorable squeak but won’t be outdone. She strokes one of Skye’s breasts in tandem with her thrusts and leverages herself better with her other hand on the couch. “Tonight. We’re to talk tonight in my bedroom. Behind a closed door. Preferably,” she pauses to moan, “a locked door. No interruptions.” She slows her thrusts to fully make her point. “We’ll take all the time we need.”

Skye’s been studying Simmons’ face. The excitement she’s showing is more than the sex they’re having now or the sex they’ll likely be having later. It’s about everything to come between them. Their future together. Skye has butterflies in her stomach about it all. About Jemma.

But that’s for later. Skye’s always lived in the moment, and right now, she speeds her movements to kick-start Simmons back into a faster rhythm and plants a foot behind Simmons for leverage and to get her leg even higher.

After a few minutes of nothing but unrestrained moans, Skye finally responds to Simmons’ last words. “I can’t wait … to take my time … with you,” she says in rhythm with their movements. “I’m going … to hold your legs together … fold them back … and work my tongue … so deeply into you –”

That’s when Simmons comes hard, shouting Skye’s name. “Ohh, Skye … So good. So, so good,” she moans in the aftermath.

Hearing Simmons moan like that is too much for Skye. She grips Simmons too hard and comes with her back completely arching off the couch, her “ohhh, yessss” coming out in a long, relieved cry.

Simmons can’t stay upright anymore and flops onto Skye’s heaving chest. Skye wraps her arms around her girlfriend. From what was mostly a quickie, they’re both surprisingly exhausted.

After Simmons has caught her breath, she breaks the silence. “I can’t believe you mentioned that tongue move again in the middle of our conversation.”

“Hey, you were the one trying to actually hold a conversation while grinding. You don’t get to be indignant this time.”

Simmons just huffs in response. Yeah, she totally did do just that. And she’d like to do more, this time maybe with a little less talking. She starts mouthing at the breast she was holding during said grinding, kissing it like she was apologizing for being too rough.

Skye is in heaven, gasping when Simmons starts to suckle her nipple. Then the clock discreetly chimes at the top of the hour, and she suddenly remembers …

“Oh, crap.”

Simmons questioningly looks up at Skye’s face without detaching her mouth. Skye inwardly groans. Admitting this is really going to suck on so many levels.

“Simmons, I might have exaggerated my previous exaggeration about how much time we have alone here.”

Simmons arches an eyebrow but still doesn’t detach.

“I, uh, yeah. They’re probably almost back. You know Coulson. He’s too damn efficient for his own–  Ow!  Hey, no biting! That is _not_ the equivalent of tickling. That’s not even fair. Ow, ow!  Simmons, stop! Not the other one! Simmons, I’m serious …”

~|~|~

“What were you thinking?!”

“Fitz, really. Aren’t you overreacting a bit?”

“I almost had a heart attack seeing the two of you on the couch! I could have _died_ , Jemma.”

“Is that so?” Simmons says dryly.

“Yes! And what would my gravestone read? ‘Here lies Leopold Fitz. His best friend killed him with her naked S&M shenanigans.’ ”

-end-


End file.
